


makeouts and movies

by metaUniversal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaUniversal/pseuds/metaUniversal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john and dave are adorable, they make out and they watch movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	makeouts and movies

**Author's Note:**

> it gay

Still, quiet, and bored, John lay on his bed waiting for Dave to return. He had left a minute ago to get a glass of Apple Juice, but John didn't expect him to take so long. He stared at the tv screen, the bright colors of the game they were playing were made dim by the menu screen in front of them, and since the only other light source in the room was the sun, shining through the blinds, the room too was made dim. He had thought about unpausing the game to cheat a little, but after a game like SBURB, he wanted to avoid unnecessary complications in the video games he plays. "What's taking the jerk so long?" he muttered under breath. "It's just apple juice."  
   Fortunately for John, it wasn't too much longer till Dave came back. he walked in, took a sip of the AJ and set the glass on the table. "Took you long enough." John huffed.  
   "John bro you cant just rush the retrieval of apple juice it deserves to be savored like enjoyed like a fine wine" Dave said  
   "you got lost on the way to the way to the kitchen didn't you?" he chuckled.  
   "i don't know what your talking about"  
   "I told you this house was too big. just cause you can doesn't mean you should dave."  
   "shut up john you sound like rose." he glared daggers at him from behind his glasses  
   "your sister is a very smart girl, dave" John laughed, and re-adjusted himself, lying on his side, facing Dave, resting his head on his hand. dave sat with his legs off the edge of the bed, and leaned back till his head was adjacent to John's. he took off his shades, and glared at John again, this time so that john could see him. "You know your adorable when your angry, right?" John laughed.  
   Dave tried to glare harder but that laugh was too cute for even his stoic facade, he smiled a little. "you know you suck, right?" he said, but John just laughed some more. "no really, you suck more than kirby with his boyfriend."  
   "dave that is one of the weirdest metaphors I've ever heard you say"  
   "oh trust me ive made worse."  
   John smiled, and did the dorkiest thing Dave had ever seen him do. He ran is hands through Dave's hair. Dave sat there, trying not to blush. "this is your boyfriend man" he thought, "this is nothing fancy, in fact two can play at that game!" and before he even thought twice he planted a kiss on John's lips, nothing that lasted more than two seconds, but still the first time the two of you had kissed since you got together.  
   Dave almost regretted it, but he couldn't stop grinning, for three reasons. 1) he just kissed the cutest boy ever. 2) John was now blushing harder than Dave was. And 3) John had the best expression ever.  
   John didn't expect it at all, one minute he was thinking about how cute Dave was, and the next he was getting kissed. He wasn't upset, in fact he was elated, but at first he had no idea how process it, and how to react. "Dave... i- wait wha--" he stammered. He just stared at dave with his jaw hanging open.  
   Dave just smirked at him, and then broke the silence, "you what john?" he mocked, trying to seem confident to draw away from him blushing almost as hard as Egbert.  
   "shut your smug face dave!" John said with indignation, then realizing what had to be done. he had to level the playing field. without even stopping to think, he rolled over so he was straddling dave, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss. It may not have been as special as the "first kiss" but he was sure as fuck that it would last a lot longer. He kept kissing him, his eyes remaining closed, and while for the first couple of seconds, John could feel Dave's look of absolute shock, he soon felt Dave's lips, moving against his and he started kissing him back. Then he noticed them falling, as Dave slowly lowered onto his back, and wrapped his arms around him, one hand holding the back of John's head.  
   They kept kissing for a while, until one of them, not that it mattered who, pulled back. John sat up, smiling, and they both sat there breathless, staring into the eyes of the handsomest, and cutest boy they had ever laid eye's on.  
   Again, Dave was the first to break the silence, "I love you." he said, feeling as if he had just woken up from an amazing dream.  
   John leaned over and kissed dave on the nose, "i love you too." he said, and rested his forehead on Dave's.  
   Their cute as fuck moment ended suddenly however, when John's stomach growled. "okay... i might be hungry." he said.  
   "bro let's get a fucking pizza"  
   "everything on it except mushrooms right?"  
   "oh my dick yes. you know me well"  
   They unpaused the game while waiting for the pizza to deliver, and changed to one of the shitty rom-coms Karkat's suggested to them when it arrived.   
   "hey john," Dave asked.  
   " yeah man?" John said between bites of pizza.  
   "what do you think of the 'cinematic masterpiece' karkat gave us?"  
   "well i mean there's not really such thing as a 'bad movie' but in comparison to other movies, its underwhelming. like, its almost as bad as con-air."  
   but their true emotions betrayed their criticism when the touching and romantic climax arrived, and be consciously or not, they scooted closer, and dave wrapped his arm around John, who rested his head on Dave's shoulder. there they sat, under a large blanket, with a box of pizza and a bowl of popcorn they made.  
   "Hey dave?" John asked.  
   "i love you ya huge dork."  
   "i love you too."  
   and they sat there for the rest of the movie, not daring to leave each other's warmth, and enjoying every second of them being alive, just because they're alive together.


End file.
